


When You Say Nothing At All

by Sound_Of_Inspiration



Series: IwaOi Week 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, No Words Needed, caring boyfriend, mention of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/pseuds/Sound_Of_Inspiration
Summary: There are days when Tooru's thoughts get the better of him. He doesn't really care about anything then and only wants to curl up in his bed or on the couch. Hajime knows better than to try to force him to anything. He rather doesn't say anything at all and lets his actions talk for him.





	When You Say Nothing At All

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys! :D  
> This little drabble was inspired by Ronan Keating's "When You Say Nothing At All".  
> I hope you enjoy it! :3

_ “C’mon, man. Cheer up!” _

 

_ “Everything’s gonna be fine.” _

 

_ “Don’t give up!” _

 

All those words meant nothing to him as Tooru pulled the blankets up further until his nose was buried in the soft fabric. He appreciated the attempts of his friends when he was in one of his down spirals again. But they didn’t really do anything, but make him feel more miserable.

 

His ears perked up when the door to the apartment opened and closed in a gentle fashion and after a bit of rustling outside a familiar figure stepped into the living room. Tooru got his eyes to move and a little bit of shine returned to them when they fell upon Hajime, who stood at the door.

 

The slightly older boy observed him for a few moments, before he quickly spun around and vanished out of Tooru’s vision once more. Would it be a normal, cheerful day the captain of Aoba Johsai would immediately follow him. But there was no energy left today. He just wanted to sleep, but couldn’t.

 

It took about 10 minutes for Hajime to return with a cup of something in his hand as he slowly settled down beside Tooru and wordlessly held it up to the setter’s lips so he could take a sip.

 

It was hot chocolate. With mini marshmallows and a lot of sugar in it.

 

Just how Tooru loved it.

 

This little gesture brought a tiny smile to his lips as he took another, this time bigger, sip. And another. And another, until there was none left anymore.

 

Setting the cup away to the side Hajime gently nudged Tooru’s form to move closer to him, which the setter gladly did and a soft, content sigh left his lips when two muscular arms wrapped around his cocooned body and pulled him up against a muscular chest.

 

His head fell against the wing spiker’s shoulder and he almost purred in delight when fingers started to card through his hair gently.

 

No words were spoken as a comfortable silence surrounded them. The only sounds to be heard were their breathing and Hajime shifting every here and then to press a gentle kiss against Tooru’s hair or forehead.

 

At days like this, when the world’s pressure seemed to crush onto Tooru’s shoulders and force him down onto the floor, there were no words that could help him. All that he needed was a strong shoulder to lean on.

 

And Hajime knew this. He never spoke a word when Tooru fell into this kind of mood. He came over and either made the setter’s favourite drink or food, before they would cuddle on the bed or couch until the slightly younger boy would be ready to talk again.

 

For Tooru, Hajime was a blessing. He understood, that sometimes one could say better that they cared, while saying nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> There is just something between those two, that doesn't need any words to be spoken. *wipes tears away*  
> (Sometimes I wish, I would have someone like this too in my life.  
> Don't we all? ^w^)
> 
> See you at tomorrow's OS!! Cha Ne~ (/^w^)/


End file.
